Cupido
by aposentada
Summary: Os verdadeiros sentimentos não ficam escondidos muito tempo... Slash HPDM. CONCLUÍDA E AGORA REEDITADA!
1. A idéia de Pansy

Cupido 

By Sophie Sasdelle

Outra fic de Harry/Draco...

N/A1: Bem, o de sempre: essa fic contém slash, ou seja, relação rapaz/rapaz. Se você não gosta disso, esteja a vontade para apertar o botão " retornar" ali em cima. Eu vou deletar sem piedade comentários ignorantes, entenderam?

Mas uma vez: se não gosta de slash, se manda! Eu avisei.

N/A2: O blá-blá-blá de sempre: Harry e cia. não pertencem a mim, e sim a J.K. Rowling. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Boa leitura e deixem reviews ( se quiserem, claro)!

Capítulo 1: A idéia de Pansy

Ele estava nervoso. De novo. Ele sempre havia sido irritadiço e impaciente, mas desde que começara a nutrir sentimentos especiais pelo Não-Tão-Mais- Garoto-Que- Sobreviveu, Harry Potter, sua irritação e impaciência haviam se elevado a níveis estratosféricos. E isso preocupava Pansy.

Draco não era de se apaixonar. Malfoys haviam sido, por toda a história da bruxandade, os magos mais sangue-frio e calculistas da Inglaterra, mas com Draco parecia que essa história iria mudar.

Ele estava apaixonado pelo Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

Pansy ainda mal acreditava.

Por isso ele ficava nervoso, praticamente arrancando os cabelos, tentando ser o mais perfeito possível. E quando passava na frente de Harry Potter, então?

Se Pansy sempre não o salvasse, era possível de que toda a escola soubesse de sua situação insólita.

"Pansy? Pansy? PANSY!"

A herdeira dos Parkiston, que andava perdida em seus pensamentos, voltou abrutuamente para Hogwarts. Olhou para Draco e deu de cara com feições de assustar até mesmo Merlin.

"Pansy! Você pelo menos ouviu _metade _do que eu disse?"

"Não Draco, desculpa" – e antes que ele explodisse de vez, acrescentou – "Eu estava pensando na sua... situação especial."

Essas palavras tiveram um feito assustador em Draco. Se antes ele parecia um dragão soltando chamas pelo nariz, agora seu rosto belo e aristocrático parecia desanimado. Ele suspirou, e sentou no sofá verde de veludo da Sonserina.

"Pensando exatamente o quê?"

"De como é estranho você está apaixonado."

O rosto de Draco se contorceu estranhamente a menção dessas palavras:

"Estar apaixonado é uma droga."

"Não é uma droga, só...acontece que você resolveu se apaixonar por uma pessoa meio complicada."

Draco deu uma risadinha de falsa alegria:

"Complicado? Impossível."

"Nada é impossível, Draco. Não para os sonserinos."

Draco ficou alerta. Olhou para Pansy com um ar desconfiado e disse, arisco:

"Pansy, você está armando alguma?"

"Claro que não! Eu queria dizer que você nem sabe direito o que ele sente por você!"

"Ódio, imagino."

"Quem tem ódio não defende, Draco" – ele olhou para ela com um expressão indecifrável – "Você sabe do que eu estou falando."

Draco suspirou pesadamente. Era verdade. Nos últimos tempos, toda vez que aquele ruivo sarnento Ronald Weasley vinha para o ataque, Harry sempre falava algo como " Não deixa que ele te provoque, Ron", ou " Ron, por Merlin, não arranje briga". Draco reconhecia que isso era um avanço. Mas por outro lado...

"Pode ser a maturidade chegando, enfim" – disse ele para Pansy.

"Assim como chegou para você?" – comentou ela, num tom pouco convencido.

"Da pior forma possível" – disse ele, dando um sorrisinho desanimado. Olhou para o relógio e anunciou –" Vou me deitar."

"Já ? São 8 da noite!"

Ele não respondeu. Deu um beijo na buchecha dela e disse algo semelhante a "Boa noite, Pansy" , antes de sumir pelas escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino da Sonserina.

Pansy se recostou no sofá , pensativa. Draco estava sofrendo pelo amor não correspondido, sim, embora não fosse admitir isso nunca. Se continuasse assim, ou ficaria em depressão ou acabaria morrendo. Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Se pelo menos tivesse alguma ajuda...

De repente a idéia lhe veio a cabeça. Claro! Se tinha alguém que saberia os verdadeiros sentimentos de Potter, seria ela e aquela imbecil sarnento. Mas ele nunca falaria com ela. Mas a grifinória tinha algum juízo na cabeça.

Consultou o relógio do Salão Comunal. 8 e 10. Ela deveria estar na biblioteca.

Levantou-se apressadamente e saiu das masmorras, em direção a que podia ser a salvação de Draco.

CONTINUA...


	2. A surpresa de Hermione

Cupido 

By Sophie Sasdelle

Capítulo 2: A surpresa de Hermione

Hermione Granger estava na biblioteca, fazendo seu trabalho de Poções. Para honrar sua fama de professor mais detestado da escola, Snape passara um trabalho de nada mais nada menos do que 2 metros de pergaminho falndo sobre as poções animadoras. Apesar de Hermione gostar de escrever, teve que admitir que aquele trabalho era um tanto ... chatinho.

Estava concentrada, copiando alguns trechos de livros que achara quando teve uma surpresa que sacudiu sua concentração: Pansy Parkinson na biblioteca. Parecia procurar por algo ou... alguém? Hermione decidiu observar o que diabos aquela trasga fazia na biblioteca. O trabalho de Snape podia esperar.

Pansy varreu o corredor com os olhos e pousou-os em ...nela? Assim que a viu, Pansy começou a praticamente marchar em direção a ela, atraindo olhares de censura de Madame Pince.

Hermione estava surpresa. Por Merlin, o que Pansy queria com ela? A sonserina chegou a sua mesa, e disse num tom grave:

"Granger, precisamos conversar."

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

15 minutos depois, numa sala deserta do quinto andar, Hermione estava completamente estupefata. Malfoy apaixonado por Harry? Levantou os olhos e encarou os olhos verde água de Parkinson:

"Só pode... só pode ser algum engano! Tem certeza?"

"Tanto quanto você é a maior nerd da escola." – Hermione olhou para ela surpresa –  
"Ah, qual é! Ele mesmo me contou."

Hermione continuava indecisa. Estaria Parkinson lhe pregando uma peça? A outra garota pareceu ler seus pensamentos, pois logo depois falou:

"É sério. Draco está completamente apaixonado pelo seu amiguinho de cabeça rachada."

"Harry não tem a cabeça rachada!" – exclamou Hermione com indignação – "Além disso, porque você está contando isso para mim?"

"—Ehhhh..." – Pansy pareceu insegura por um momento. Torcendo as mãos, inspirou fundo e continuou: -" Ele está ficando deprimido."

"Quem? Malfoy?"

"É , O Draco. Ele acha que é impossível ... ficar com o seu amiguinho."

Hermione olhou para ela de uma forma completamente vazia.

"E daí? O que eu tenho a ver com a depressão do Malfoy?"

"Bem, eu preciso saber se o Potter sente algo a mais pelo Draco do que raiva." – Ela continuava a torcer as mãos – "Sabe, para dar esperanças a Draco ou..."

"Ou?"

"Tentar fazê-lo esquecer de vez que esteve apaixonado."

Hermione ponderou. Será que devia contar? A um tempo Harry tinha umas reações estranhas a menção do nome de Malfoy. A mais reveladora fora, sem dúvida, o dia em Hogsmeade que Rony, por um motivo que ela não lembrava, desatara a falar mal de Malfoy e Harry, estranhamente, defendeu-o entusiasticamente. Rony, um cabeça de bagre, nada percebera, mas ela...sentira algo estranho no ar. Outras reações de Harry ao ouvir o nome do sonserino fizeram Hermione desconfiar, mas certeza mesmo ela só teve o dia, ou melhor, a noite, a cerca de uma semana atrás que Harry praticamente confessara estar apaixonado pelo seu ex-pior inimigo. Agora... Pansy acabava de dizer que Malfoy sentia o mesmo . Será que devia falar? Parkinson rompeu o silêncio:

"Alguma coisa, Granger?"

Hermione, que estivera olhando pensativa para a janela, virou-se e com um ar decidido, disse:

"Parkinson... andam acontecendo certas coisas..."- Pansy prendeu a respiração: será que...? – "... que acho que você deveria saber."

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Você tem certeza?" – perguntou Pansy, sorrindo radiante. Como Draco iria ficar feliz! –" Certeza absoluta?"

"Tenho! Ele praticamente me confessou!"

"Excelente." – Pansy mal conseguia conter a empolgação –" Granger, precisamos faze-los se encontrar."

"Ah, iria ser fácil" – começou Hermione com ironia – _" Harry, o Malfoy está perdidamente apaixonado por você e quer te encontrar!" _Moleza..."

"Sem sarcasmo, por favor" – ralhou Parkinson aborrecida – "O Potter pode não ir ao encontro com Draco, mas..." – de repente, uma idéia veio a sua cabeça.

"Mas...?"

"Mas pode ir a um encontro com você" – completou Pansy, com um sorriso enviesado.

Depois de alguns segundos pensando, Hermione deu um sorriso em concordância. Quem disse que os sonserinos não tinham boas idéias?


	3. Unidos venceremos

Cupido 

By Sophie Sasdelle

N/A1: Amados leitores.... a fic já está acabando... eu só vou postar mas uns 2 capítulos e acaba....mas não se preucupem, terá HPDM antes disso!

Boa leitura e deixem reviews!

Capítulo 3: Unidos venceremos

--- Mas é nunca que eu vou! – exclamou Draco, indignado.

Pansy suspirou. Aquilo iria ser mais difícil do que ela pensava.

-- Ah Draco, qual é! Eu e Hermione já combinamos tudo, e além disso...

-- Hermione? – Draco fez uma cara de asco – Hermione? Já chama até ela pelo primeiro nome?

-- Falha minha – suspirou Pansy – Draco, você TEM que ir. A Herm...., quer dizer, a Granger já está armando tudo! Por Morgana, você tem que ir!

Draco respirou fundo várias vezes. Depois de alguns minutos, sua expressão finalmente se suavizou e ele perguntou:

-- Quando?

-- Amanhã depois do jantar na biblioteca – disse Pansy muito rápido como se tivesse decorado aquilo várias vezes.

-- Como Granger vai levá-lo para a biblioteca? Ele foge daquilo como o Longbottom do Snape!

--- Ela vai inventar alguma – disse Pansy parecendo confiante.

--- Como assim, inventar alguma?

--- Bem... – Pansy começou a falar mansamente – meio que a verdade.

--- Meio que a verdade? Agora que ele não vai mesmo!

--- MEIO que a verdade, não a completa verdade, Draco! – chiou Pansy apreensiva – Ela vai falar alguma coisa como que tem algo importante para contar, e o lugar mais seguro para isso é a biblioteca!

Draco se deixou cair no sofá. Agora sua expressão não era de raiva , mas de puro nervosismo.

--- Como você tem tanta certeza que ele não vai se mandar quando me ver?

--- Com tudo que a Hermione me disse, acredite, ele vai ficar vermelhinho de vergonha quando te ver – disse Pansy, com o velho ar de confiança voltando ao seus olhos, enfatizando o " vermelhinho "

Draco continuava sem acreditar muito:

--- Pansy.... eu não sei... me parece muito....

--- Inacreditável? – completou a garota. Draco confirmou com a cabeça – Ah Draco... – ela começou, se sentando ao lado dele – inacreditável ele gostar de você?

---- Ele é Harry Potter, o garoto-que-me-detestou-a-vida-inteira. – disse Draco, com um cinismo que mal disfarçava seu nervosismo.

--- Ah Draco....você está com um medo completamente imbecil de ser rejeitado. Ele gosta de você! A melhor amiga dele me confirmou isso!

Draco continuava inseguro, com a expressão distante e pensativa.

--- Draco.... – começou Pansy, mas vendo que não ia adiantar nada, decidiu acabar a conversa por aquela noite – Boa noite. Vai dormir que amanhã o dia promete – disse ela com um ar de mãe que aconselha o filho – Não fique nervoso, OK?

Não obteve resposta de um Draco que estava com os pensamentos muito, muito longe, mas especificamente na Torre da Grifinória, concentrados num certo moreno. A sonserina então se levantou e foi para o seu dormitório, para se preparar para um dia que devia ser muito emocionante.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Apesar de Pansy ter dito para Draco não ficar nervoso, ela mesmo não seguia o próprio conselho. Derrubou coisas o dia inteiro. Não prestou atenção as aulas. Deu respostas atravessadas para colegas. Enfim, fez tudo exatamente ao contrário do que deveria ter feito; Draco, vendo seu nervosismo, se portou pior ainda.

Depois de jantar sem nem ver o que estava comendo, arrastou um relutante Draco para o local que havia marcado com Hermione. Esta, por sua vez, parecia tanto, se não mais nervosa que os dois.

--- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou ela irritada assim que os viu – Já estão 15 minutos atrasados! Harry já deve estar pensando que eu...

--- Tá, tá, tá, poupe-nos de seu discurso – cortou Draco aborrecido. Depois de respirar fundo, perguntou: - Onde está ele?

--- Ali. – disse Hermione, apontando para um ponto em cima de uma pilha de livros, onde se via uma cabeça morena de cabelos espetados. Acrescentou: - Espero que você esteja pronto.

Draco fingiu não ouvir o comentário. Virou-se para Pansy, esperando ouvir qualquer coisa que ajudasse a diminuir seu nervosismo. Ao invés disse, a sonserina apenas sorriu, um sorriso que valia por mil palavras. Se sentindo encorajado pela demonstração de confiança, Draco começou a ir direto para a biblioteca, vazia aquela hora. Cruzou as portas e....

O viu. De repente, toda a sua récem-adquirida coragem começou a se esvair. Como iria contar para ele? Antes que Draco pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Harry o viu e seus olhares se cruzaram por um segundo antes do garoto moreno corar e procurar desesperadamente olhar para qualquer lado, menos para o do garoto sonserino. " Então é verdade", pensou Draco, a coragem voltando a invadi-lo. " Isso torna as coisas bem mais fáceis", pensou enquanto cruzava a biblioteca para encontrar-se com o dono de seus pensamentos.

Agora dependia dele. Apenas dele.

CONTINUA....

N/A2: Eu sou mesmo má.... deixei a melhor parte para o próximo capítulo....mas não se preucupem, ele não vai demorar! Ah, antes que perguntem, não vai ter nada explícito...


	4. Algumas conversas e muitas explicações

Cupido 

By Sophie Sasdelle

N/A1: Está acabando...buáááááááá!

N/A2: Agradecendo as pessoas que deixaram reviews e me fizeram muito feliz ! ( Em 17/12/04, as 14: 42)

Anna-Malfoy: Às vezes eu tenho uns ataques de maldade... sério, eu parei na melhor parte para fazer um suspense...

Fabi-chan: Que bom que você achou a fic ótima! Olha, eu me acho boazinha... em comparação a minha próxima fic, Cupido vai ser a própria inocência... espere e verá!

Ia-chan: Draco não correspondido é surreal mesmo...quem resiste aquela beleza veela? Obrigada pelos reviews!

Marck Evans: Tô até agora passada...ainda não acredito que você deixou um review na minha humilde fic! Obrigada pelos elogios, se é que os mereço...

Death Sister: É mesmo, o Harry fica fofinho vermelho... Não sei se é perfeito, mas me esforcei ao máximo!

Barbara G: Você ama minhas fics? Sério? Que legal... Eu NUNCA vou parar uma fic pela metade, pode demorar, mas eu atualizo!

Li Morgan: Às vezes a FanFiction é meio maluquinha mesmo... e é legal ter uma leitora!

Ana Granger Potter: Gosto muito de ver Hermione armando alguma... principalmente se for alguém incomum como a Pansy! Mas prefiro DMHP...

Youko Julia Yagami :E teve um treco... confesso que morri de rir só de imaginar a cara dela!

Atalanta de Tebas: De fato, era meio óbvio...

Mil desculpas se esqueci de alguém!

N/A3: A fic acaba nesse capítulo, mas não precisam parar de deixar reviews não, entendido?

N/A4: Não liguem se esse capítulo não ficar legal, é que eu nunca fui boa de escrever estilo fluffy...

Boa leitura e continuem deixando reviews!

Capítulo 4: Algumas conversas e muitas explicações

Com o coração acelerado, mas sem perder a coragem recém- adquirida pela confirmação silenciosa de Harry que era correspondido, Draco avançou a largos passos pela biblioteca, procurando não fazer barulho para não despertar uma profundamente adormecida Madame Pince. Deslizou pelas estantes até chegar a seção de livros de Magia Antiga, onde estava um desesperado e acuado Harry Potter.

Assim que percebeu a presença do belo sonserino, Harry enrijeceu. O que diabos ele estaria fazendo ali? Sem sequer parar para pensar no que estava fazendo, colocou a mão dentro de seu bolso, tateando a procura da varinha. Daco percebeu esse movimento e disse, num tom calmo como se aconselha uma criança:

"Largue essa varinha, Pott... Harry. Eu vim em paz."

Não deixou de registrar a surpresa do outro quando foi chamado pelo primeiro nome. Harry tirou a mão de dentro do bolso e cruzou os braços, numa atitude defensiva:

"O que está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou o grifinório num tom baixo e letal.

"E o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?" – devolveu Draco no mesmo tom. Responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta era uma mania um pouco irritante que ele tinha.

"Perguntei primeiro!"

"Não seja mal-educado!"

Harry abriu a boca para dar uma resposta malcriada, mas optou pela calma. Depois de estravasar toda a sua irritação respirando bem fundo, respondeu com algo próximo de um tom controlado:

"Vim me encontrar com a Hermione. E você? "

Draco se permitiu um sorriso cínico:

"Vim me encontrar com você."

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio antes que Harry recuperasse a fala:

"Malfoy, você está louco?"

"Eu tenho primeiro nome, sabia?" – Harry ignorou-o – "Sua amiguinha e a Pansy armaram tudo para que nós nos encontrássemos" – Harry lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo – "Se não acredita, pode olhar" – finalizou o loiro, apontando para cima de uma estante de sua altura.

Meio desconfiado, Harry olhou. E não é que ele vê ninguém menos do que Hermione Granger conversando civilizadamente do que ninguém menos que Pansy Parkinson. Harry percebeu tudo no exato instante: Hermione havia armado para ele se encontrar com Draco! Harry mal pode conter um desejo de torturar Hermione com vários Cruciatus só por ela tivesse ousado bancar o cupido. Ele não tinha dito para ela que resolveria sozinho seu problema? Furioso com Merlin e o resto da bruxandade pelas próximas 5 gerações, Harry se virou para ir embora e deu de cara com um nada surpreso Draco:

"Sabia que você ia ficar furioso."

"SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!"

Draco deu um risinho desdenhoso:

"Se eu não sair você vai fazer o quê, me estuporar?"

"Não" – foi a vez de Harry desdenhar – "vou te transformar numa doninha, que aliás, você já deve estar acostumado."

E aguardou que as suas palavras fizessem efeito. Ao ver o rosto de Draco mudar de coloração do branco para vermelho-vivo e depois para roxo, percebeu que talvez houvesse tocado no ponto fraco dele um pouco forte demais. E não deu outra. Draco avançou pra cima dele prensando-o contra uma estante ( que por milagre não caiu) e começou a berrar impropérios num tom tão alto que Harry se espantou que Madame Pince não tivesse acordado:

"FOI AQUELE SEU AMIGUINHO FILHO DE UMA ELFA QUE COMEÇOU E..."

"NÃO FALE ASSIM DA SRA. WEASLEY!"

"RONALD WEASLEY FILHO DE UMA ELFA, RONALD WEASLEY FILHO DE UM ELFA, RONALD WEASLEY FILHO DE UMA..."

Um som horrível de um nariz quebrando diante de um punho certeiro encerrou o torneio de gritos. Draco caiu no chão com as duas mãos no nariz, que sangrava abundamente. As feições de Harry, por sua vez, passaram em segundos da pura raiva ao choque. Ele foi até o outro garoto correndo:

"Ah, Draco, me desculpa! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!"

"Tá desculpado."

"Desculpa, é que você começou a falar aquelas coisas da Sra. Weasley e aí..."

Harry se sentiu derreter ao ver que o sonserino sorria para ele:

" Está tudo bem. Eu passei dos limites. "

Era estranho como a atmosfera era confortável com eles dois sozinhos. Harry se sentou do lado do garoto de olhos tempestuosos e olhou para ele afetuosamente, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava seu nariz quebrado. Draco perdeu a respiração:

"Deve estar doendo."

O loiro sorriu em resposta. Harry aproximou o rosto do outro garoto com tranqüilidade, os dedos passeando numa suave carícia pelo rosto do sonserino. Agora era uma questão de segundos até acontecer...

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Pansy e Hermione estavam do lado de fora da biblioteca, tentando ouvir o que se passava lá dentro:

"Você acha que eles se entenderam?" – perguntou Pansy para Hermione.

"Acho que sim, a 5 minutos não ouço um grito." – respondeu a grifinória sorrindo. – Vamos deixar os dois sozinhos.

Começaram a andar de volta as suas respectivas torres . Mas Pansy ainda tinha uma ligeira ruga de indagação na face:

"Hermione..."

"Sim?" – respondeu a outra com tranqüilidade. Pansy não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Como é que é que..."

"Convidei todas as pessoas que ficam na biblioteca até tarde, que são sempre as mesmas, para um grupo de estudo" – Hermione respondeu antes mesmo que Pansy terminasse a pergunta. Depois pareceu pensativa por um instante – "Devem estar sentindo minha falta. Vou falar que tive uma dor de cabeça ou alguma coisa assim" – E olhando para Pansy – "Você ia perguntar porque não tinha ninguém na biblioteca?"

"Na verdade não" – respondeu Pansy com risinhos. Hermione pareceu surpresa – "Eu ia perguntar porque Madame Pince não acordou com aqueles dois escandalosos."

Hermione olhou para Pansy como se a resposta fosse muito óbvia. Como a sonserina não desse respostas de adivinhar, disse simplesmente:

" Poção do sono."

"Ahhhhhh...claro" – Pansy ficou um pouco envergonhada de não ter matado a charada na hora. Vendo que Hermione havia se calado, tentou puxar assunto novamente; estranhamente queria conversar com a garota:

"Muito bom o seu plano."

"Você ajudou bastante" – Pansy corou delicadamente – "Só convencer Draco já foi um feito. Bem, aqui já é a minha hora" – acrescentou, ao ver as escadas que levavam a torre da Grifinória – "É melhor dormir cedo Pansy, porque amanhã nós teremos um dia um tantinho cheio de surpresas" – disse com um sorriso cúmplice. Pansy retribuiu da mesma forma. – "Boa noite e até amanhã" – finalizou, subindo as escadas -.

"Até amanhã" – disse Pansy com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, vendo a outra garota desaparecer nas escadas. Começava a achar que seria o início de uma amizade muito, mas muito interessante.

FIM! ( ou talvez não...)

N/A5: Acabou... gostaram do final? Eu achei que combinava com a atmosfera fofa da fic... E o clima entre a Pansy e a Hermione? Juro que foi uma coisa de última hora! Nunca tinha visto um casal assim...

Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo a todos que leram essa fic até o final. Vocês não sabem como isso me estimula como escritora.

Mil beijos Sophie Sasdelle.


End file.
